reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mountain Pass
Details: Questgiver: The Oracle Location: Cavern of Seeing Narrative: The Oracle greets the hero’s return with information she has again seen through the veil enough to determine the Wind Stones location; The Mountain Pass and Gothcorga. Armed with one key, Weynon House is the next destination, Gothcorga and the cold Northlands the next. Tip: Take time to explore the Weynon House Basement; a Lost Scroll from There Came a Dark Rider can be found. Tip: Pay particular attention to the Bear statues in the Ice Maze as they help determine the path to take. Some bear statues are looking towards the needed path. With Armored Bears patrolling the way; you’ll meet a captured Biologist who needs help, an ice maze needs which needs navigating and meet up with King Ragnor all before finding the Accursed Man. Release the curse, free the biologist, grab the Wind Stone and head back to The Oracle and the Cavern of Seeing. Tip: There is an opportunity provided to avoid the Biologist's concerns, however the Adventurer's Boots reward will not be received. Detailed Walkthrough: Arriving back to the Cavern of Seeing and engaging The Oracle in conversation she reveals all of the needed information for the Wind Stone and the key to Weynon House. The final destination will be The Mountain Pass and Gothcorga. Travel from the Cavern of Seeing to Weynon Priory, inside the house to the left of the door, tucked away in a corner is a locked basement entry. Use the key The Oracle provided to gain entrance. Going below reveals a standard basement, look for a slightly glowing Bear head knocker on a wall of an alcove, active the wall to the left to gain access to the hidden room. Collect the Hidden Pass Key hovering in front of the bear statue and take leave of Weynon Priory for The Mountain Pass. Tip: Take time to explore the Weynon House Basement; a Lost Scroll from There Came a Dark Rider can be found. The Mountain Pass entrance is at the top of a very long staircase east of Hermaus Moras Shrine. Stay vigilant while traversing the passageway and towards the exit, bears become more populous and more deadly. The extreme cold of the north will become apparent after exiting the passageway and emerging on the other side. Follow the path down the hill, to the left of the path is a crude rock and ice shelter marked by a couple of dead sled dogs, going inside Dr. Kamren Isentious’ journal will be found. Read the journal and head back out to the trail. Turning left when arriving back at the trail, continue following it towards the Ice Palace of Gothcorga. The entrance hall seems simple enough, avoid or dispatch the Armored Bears as you make your way through to the ice maze. The ice maze is treacherous, there are angry Armored Bears to content with as well as the confusion snow and ice blindness can cause. Tip: There is an opportunity provided to avoid the Biologist's concerns, however the Adventurer's Boots reward will not be received. Note: Written directions and videos are applicable to version 1.0.4 or later only. Enter the maze and take the left side of the first Y branch encountered, this will arrive at an ice chest and the door to the Deep Hold of the Ice Palace of Gothcorga. The door is locked and more exploration is needed before going through. Finding the deep hold door: thumb|300px|left|Gothcorga Walthrough Pt.1 Tip: Pay particular attention to the Bear statues in the Ice Maze as some of them help determine needed areas. There are distinct differences between the statues; Stone bears made of stone are decorative statues. Ice bear statues made of blue Stalhrim Ice are key markers. Turning around and retracing steps take the right tunnel at the Y branch. Continue following the corridor until arriving at the first Y branch again and turn a hard left into the parallel tunnel. Traverse the length of the tunnel without deviating until arriving at a T intersect, go right. Turn left at the next T intersect, left at the next Y branch and right at the following Y branch. Follow the length of the tunnel as it turns right at a corner and right once more, the tunnel will emerge in front of a holding cell. This is Dr. Kamren Isentious, the biologist whose journal was found earlier. Engage Kamren in conversation to obtain more information about Gothcorga and the Armored Bears. Finding the Biologist: thumb|300px|left|Gothcorga Walkthrough Pt. 2 Tip: Always pick up any Stahlrim Shards found Dr. Kamren Isentious will advise of the need to see King Ragnor for the key to release him and Stalhrim shards (icicles) will be needed to pass through the levels. Kamren will offer up the one shard he has in his possession, take it and turning around backtrack to the ice chest and Deep Hold door. Open the ice chest with the shard Kamren gave you and retrieve the Stahlrim Stone key. Use the Stone Key on the door right there. After going through the door and down the tunnel and entering the next chamber loud collapsing noises can be heard, suggesting something happened in the area just left. Turn back and return to the area with the ice chest and taking a right at the Y branch and watching carefully for where the tunnels turn, as the right path curves into another tunnel take a hard left down the adjacent tunnel. Follow it towards a T split and before arriving there take the new L split on the right to find the Iron Key. Grab the key, turn around and backtrack to the new chamber you were in and approach the Portcullis. Finding and using the Iron Key: thumb|300px|left|Gothcorga Walkthrough Pt.. 3 Tip: If becoming hopelessly lost, using a console command of TPG will help to highlight the way. (Version 1.0.4 or later). Activate the Iron Lock with the Iron key in inventory and the portcullis will open. Enter the tunnel and when presented with a Y-branch follow it to the left continuing to follow the tunnel as it makes a series of left turns and ends at a Stahlrim Shard. Retrieve the icicle and retrace the steps back to the Y-branch taking a left and following the tunnel as it winds towards a door which requires a Stahlrim Shard. Go through the door and continue on into a room which has a Stahlrim shard on the left side and the Silver Key tucked back on the right side. Grab the shard and the key and backtrack the way you came making a hard left at the first Y intersect following the tunnel as it winds upwards and into a chamber, cross the chamber taking the tunnel straight ahead and following it until the intersect with the blue flames, make a right and arrive at the Silver Portcullis. Finding and Using the Silver Key: thumb|300px|left|Gothcorga Walkthrough, Pt 4 Note: These video walkthroughs are for version 1.0.4 or later. With Silver Key in inventory activate the lock and pass through the open portcullis following the tunnel down and to the right, cross over ice to the tunnel straight ahead. At the Y branch go to the left and follow the tunnel as it winds down and in a series of right turns grabbing the shard at the far side of a room the tunnel enters. Turn around and taking a left head for the tunnel straight ahead follow it up as it winds left and then right returning to the room with the ice river. Cross over the ice and go back to the Silver gate by turning left into the tunnel, following it taking a left at the Y branch and continuing back to the Iron Gate. Following the eyeline of blue ice bear statues to help you on your way, the tunnel turns left twice before entering a room where the path continues in the tunnel to the right. Pass through the ice door using a shard and follow the tunnel down and to a small room with a Bear Statue and the Steel Key. Grab the key and backtrack up the tunnel until entering a room taking a right and entering the tunnel just to the left of the bear statue. Follow that tunnel down through another ice door, pass through the door and follow the tunnel down to the Mithril Key. Grab the key and turn around backtracking up the tunnel into the room and taking the tunnel straight ahead across the room. Follow the tunnel as it makes a couple of right turns up and an incline going through the Iron Gate again. Pass through the room taking the tunnel straight ahead across the room. following it as it takes a left turn and taking a right at the T intersect. Follow that tunnel down and into a room with an icy river crossing over it and take a left at the next Y branch. Follow the tunnel down as it makes a left and two rights entering a room with an ice door on the left. Pass through the door. Finding the Steel and Mithril Keys: thumb|300px|left|Gothcorga Walkthrough Pt 5 Note: These video walkthroughs are for version 1.0.4 or later. Following the tunnels will emerge into a room with one sealed ice door remaining, pass through the door and it will arrive at the Gothcorga Throne room. Enter the Throne room and be greeted by 4 Armored Bears, three personal attendants and King Ragnor. Again with the previous boss fights King Ragnor requires more wit than strength. For detailed information on how to win this fight, see here. Upon victory, listen to King Ragnors’ story, taking the key he offers. Take time to go back into the remaining locked alcove and retrieve the three Stalhrim Shards; they’ll be needed to get out. Take leave of King Ragnor and return to the Biologist to free him. Kamren will give you The Adventurers Boot in appreciation for saving him. Follow the biologist out of the ice maze and the Ice Palace if needed (not required) and take the trail up the hill behind the palace to the sanctuary. Tip: The bears are different now; reflect before being too quick to kill them. Enter the sanctuary, cross the room and take the tunnel straight ahead. Follow the tunnel into a room with the Accursed chained on the opposite wall. Step lively across the stones on the icy water and activate the Accursed. Listen to The Accursed Man’s tale retrieving the Wind Stone when he releases it. Grab the stone and leave the frozen north land retracing your steps from the Sanctuary through the Mountain Pass and back to Cyrodiil and The Oracle at the Cavern of Seeing with the new stone and the curse it bears. Tip: Leaving the frozen north lands and entering Cyrodiil will melt the Blade of Freezing Wind; it’s not meant to be in this realm. Points of Interest: Bear head knocker.JPG|Bear Head Knocker Map location lost mountain pass.JPG|Map Location Lost Mountain Pass Kamren's Shelter.JPG|Kamren's Shelter Kamren's Cell Location.JPG|Kamren's Cell Map Location Stahlrim Shard.JPG|Stahlrim Shard IceBear statue leads the way.jpg|Ice Bear Statues lead the way StoneBear statue is decorative.jpg|Stone Bear statues are decorative King Ragnor speech.JPG|Excerpt from King Ragnor's Speech Freeing Dr. Kamren.JPG|Freeing Kamren The Sanctuary Map.JPG|The Sanctuary Map The Accursed Man.JPG|The Accursed Man Category:The Oracle's Fire